Galau
by pindanglicious
Summary: Len galau. —ya. Sekali lagi, galau. Dan Rin sudah mendapat klarifikasi tentang faktor yang membuat saudara kembarnya itu galau. \Drabble-weird-fic/ our first fic in this fandom. Minta bantuannya ya cenpaai  :3 #ditendang RnR?


**A/N: **Our first fict in this fandom ;p jadi kalau ada kesalahan, just correct us : dan kalau termasuk troll atau note fic, just ask me or my twin to post it on another place :) your review means lot for us. rnr if you don't mind XP #ditampar  
><strong><br>Galau  
>a Vocaloid fanfiction by Rin Akari Dai ichi<br>standard disclaimer applied —absolutely, Vocaloid isn't ours. Lolz**

**Warning: weird, AU, little bit OOC, drabble, short fict, non-incest, or whatever you think : #bows**

**Summary**: _Len galau. —ya. Sekali lagi, galau. Dan Rin sudah mendapat klarifikasi tentang faktor yang membuat saudara kembarnya itu galau. \Drabble-weird-fic/ our first fic in this fandom. Minta bantuannya ya cenpaai~ :3 #ditendang RnR?_

* * *

><p>Sepasang iris <em>turquoise <em>itu tengah menatap kosong layar ponsel _clamshell _yang tengah digenggamnya. Pupilnya bergerak menelusuri sederetan huruf _kanji _yang tertera di layar ponselnya dengan jeli. Sesekali, sang pemuda pemilik mata beriris _turquoise _tersebut menghela napas berat. Entah kenapa rongga dadanya terasa sesak, sangat sesak.

Namun bulir air mata tak kunjung jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

Pemuda itu hanya bisa diam seraya melipat ponselnya —untuk kemudian ia membantingnya tanpa ampun ke arah tong sampah plastik berisikan kertas-kertas bekas yang berada di pojokkan kamarnya.

Ia mencengkram rambut _ponytail_-nya —yang kini sengaja digerai dengan frustasi. Ia diam. Ia masih tidak mau mendongakkan wajahnya dari bantal usang di ranjangnya saking frustasi. Oh, atau lebih tepatnya —galau. Hingga akhirnya, seorang gadis yang berusia seumuran dengannya membuka pintu kamar pemuda tersebut dengan penuh 'kejutan'.

.

"Len! Aku dapat kabar bagus dari seko— ASTAGA, LEN! KENAPA KAU MEMBUANG PONSELMU?"

Kagamine Len menutup —atau lebih tepatnya menyumpal telinganya rapat-rapat dengan bantal usang miliknya saat adiknya —Kagamine Rin, berteriak histeris melihat ponsel tak bersalah milik sang kakak yang tengah tergolek lemah tak berdaya di atas tumpukkan sampah-sampah kertas. Len tak mengacuhkan Rin, ia tetap memasang wajah _serawutan_(?) di balik bantalnya.

"Len, ya ampun, Len! Demi _Kyuubi _memperkaos Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan dengan ponselmu? Kau kenapa sih?"

Rin kembali mengoceh tak jelas sambil menatap sebal kakak kembarnya yang tidak pernah menyahutnya. Len hanya bisa ber-_sweatdrop _ria saat Rin mengeluarkan kalimat _'Demi Kyuubi memperkaos Sasuke_'. Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa saudari kembarnya itu jadi menyangkut-pautkan fandom lain? Oh _well, no offense. Just ignore it._

Rin membanting pintu kamar Len dengan kasar. Ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke arah tong sampah plastik tersebut dan memungut ponsel milik kakaknya. Dahinya mengkerut, bibirnya mengecurut.

"Jadi… ini yang membuatmu frustasi, Len—?" tanyanya geram, sambil menatap tajam Len yang masih bergumul di atas kasurnya.

"Hn— KAU TAHU SENDIRI, 'KAN RIN? Sudahlah, kau membuatku semakin frustasi, adik kecil!"

Len merespon pertanyaan Rin dengan sebuah bentakan dan sindiran, namun Rin tidak memedulikan sindiran —yang menurutnya sebuah 'hinaan' yang diberikan saudara kembarnya itu. Urat kekesalan di dahinya sudah pecah(?).

.

.

.

"**KAKAK**, KAU INI KEKANAKKAN SEKALI! KAU FRUSTASI HANYA KARENA **JARINGAN INTERNET YANG BERMASALAH**? _HELL! _KUKIRA KAU DIPUTUSKAN OLEH KEKASIHMU! MAKAN INI, ABABIL!"

Rin kembali berteriak dengan oktaf tinggi saking emosi. Ia membalas sindiran yang Len berikan padanya tadi dengan sebuah 'tikaman' lidah yang lebih menusuk dan penuh penekanan, sehingga membuat bulu kuduk Len berdiri tegak. Tidak hanya itu, gadis berambut _blonde _tersebut juga melemparkan ponsel milik Len ke wajah sang _empunya_. Dan —sukses membuat dahi Len bonyok seketika.

"R-Riiin~ tapi kau tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya _network error_, tahu! Itu menyakitkan dan membuat gala—″

"BERISIK! PERSETAN DENGAN GALAU! KAU SUDAH MEMBUATKU KAGET SETENGAH MATI!"

—dan sekali lagi, pintu kamar Len pun terbanting dengan indahnya. Len hanya _cengo _di atas ranjangnya setelah melihat amukan saudara kembarnya. Tangannya masih sibuk mengusap jidatnya yang memerah akibat 'tembakkan' adiknya tadi.

.

.

.

Mulai detik ini juga, Len **bersumpah **untuk tidak mengeluarkan spontanitas yang berlebihan saat jaringan internetnya bermasalah. Yah, Len… selamat merayakan hari sumpah pemuda!

* * *

><p>YIHAAA! BENERAN GAK JELAS, KAN? XDDv bagian akhirnya beneran kepikiran tentang sumpah pemuda yang jatuh kemarin, tanggal 28 Oktober 2011 X)v dan ide gila ini kami dapatkan dari true story kami. Lolololol.<p>

Nah, review? Congcrit? :3


End file.
